The Many Adventures of Demetri and Jane
by BlueFallingRoses
Summary: Jane is newly appointed to the council. A large indestry of magic. She meets a humorous boy about one year older than her named Demetri. He is always annoying her and she becomes great friends with him and a nineteen year old named Paul.
1. Prologue

Jane

"_Jane. You've been accepted to join_ _The Council of Magic and History." _

What! I bounced up as the message repeated itself on my phone. I can't believe it! I made it into the hardest thing of hard things to get into! I bounced up and down. Wow, I wasn't sure if I would make it in.

I remember the first time I encountered the council to join like it was yesterday. Well, that was probably because it was yesterday…

"Jane. You may enter." I heard a deep voice coming from inside. I opened the doors to the council I had always wished to be apart of. I stepped inside the enormous room. Wow, it was more than I had ever dreamed of. The glass-stained windows were beautiful, giving light to the wide room that seemed to swallow me.

"Enjoying the scenery are we?" I turned to the center of the room when I saw the man sitting on the right of the man in the center. I instantly knew that I disliked him. I thought about sticking my tongue out at him, but that probably wouldn't be a good first impression.

The man on the left of the middleman giggled like he knew exactly what I thought.

"Talk when you can." The man in the middle of the huge mass of _men _said. I don't want to seem nervous so I continued.

"I brought my application. I would like to know if I could apply to be apart of The Council of Magic and History." I managed to say. Then about half of them froze and the other half looked like they were going to fall over on their backs with laughter. Except for one of them and he had a smug look on his face.

He murmured "Told you so." He looked the youngest of all of them; he must be Paul the kid who joined the council a year ago when he turned 19.

If I happened to make the council, which I doubt, I would be the youngest to ever join and the first girl. Yeah, I was really pushing my luck.

"Excuse me, Jane is it?" The man who sat in the middle who seemed to be the president or something asked me curiously.

"Yes?" I asked a little too hopefully.

"If you made it into the council, by any chance, you do understand you will be the first _girl_." He said emphasizing on the word girl like it disgusted him. A few more snickers went around the room.

"Yes." I said confidently even though that was the exact opposite of how I felt.

"Well, we'll look at the application." He said tucking it into his pocket. "You may leave now." I turned around.

And there were more snickers.

Jerkish guys.

I heard a sudden laugh louder than the rest; it was the same laugh that I got from the man that snickered at me when I thought about not getting along with the guy next to him. I sighed I pressed against the lovely, ancient, oak doors and left the hallow room.

I heard a brief conversation on my way out.

"I told you guys a _girl _was coming."

"Okay, I'll give you that, but we aren't really going to let her join are we?"

"I think we should consider it."

I left the room I went to my yellow Porsche outside.

And that was the last time I saw the council, I was starting to think they just threw the application away without even looking at it. Well, ha to all those annoying snickerers.

This would be the perfect way to show everyone how useful a girl could be. Then I saw something on my doorstep. It was an apple pie. There was a small note attached.

Welcome to our family.

So, they deiced to be kind. I grabbed the pie and instantly had a piece; it tasted a little funny but not bad.

The next day I realized the funny taste was pineapple. I'm allergic to pineapple. I got sick for a week. In the application it asked if I was allergic to anything. I now know why. Oh, now it's on.


	2. Chapter 1

Home. I stared up at the beautiful academy. The most beautiful place I had ever seen was my home. I would think this was a dream but I knew better because in my home there were a bunch of jerkish guys. I dragged my bags and trotted up the beautiful path. "Wait!" A guy yelled somewhere behind me. I turned around. It was Paul. He looked different in the sunlight. I realized he had light brown hair not brunette. His eyes were different too, in the room they looked brown, but now I see he has dark green eyes. Even though he was 20 he still looked 19. "What Paul?" I asked. "You're Jane right?" He asked. "Yeah. And I live here even though I'm a girl thank you very much." I said turning around again. "Yes, I do know that." Paul said. "I'm not against letting you in. I knew you were going to join for a while." He said a little irritated catching up to me. "What do you want?" I asked. "You might want to stay outside for a while longer." He said slowly. "What?!? Heck no! I'm ready to get settled and if this is to stall me because of a prank…" I started oh gosh I better get back. "You know what? Go ahead. Tell that jerk Demetri I said hi." He said storming off. What is he talking about? And who is Demetri? Remember to stay away from him he must be crazy. Demetri… Was he Russian? Who knows? Who cares for that matter? I pressed against a set of oak doors, wow the council seemed to favor oak. As I walked into the building I smelt pine. Is this a huge, rich tree house? Well it probably could be if tree houses had 14 floors and chandeliers. I looked around for help. "Hey, the girl managed to find her way here." A mocking voice I recognized appeared. It was the same guy that made fun of me for being awestruck in the council room four days ago. I whipped around toward the voice but no one was there. I also realized my bags were gone. "Where are my bags?" I asked getting mad. "Don't know." His voice responded. "When are you going to show your face?" I asked. "Don't care." "Will you give me my bags?" I yelled turning around again. He wasn't there. Of course. I suddenly felt a cool breath on my neck. "Don't count on it." I turned around. I was expecting to see a 21-year-old man with black hair and black eyes, and a hard face. So when I saw him I was taken completely by surprise. He was clearly barley older than me. Somewhere between 16 and 18. He face was completely child like. And he had big brown eyes and hair that was so blond it was almost white. He looked like a really light Golden Retriever. Wow, shadows can be deceiving. He grinned seeing my shock. "What are you grinning at?" I asked. "Don't know." "I'll go insane if you keep on doing this." "Don't care." "Will you stop?!?" "Don't count on it." "How often do you drive people crazy!?!" "Don't know." "You are soooooo annoying!" I was shrieking now. "Don't care." "STOP!!!! STOP! STOP! STOP!" I yelled. Then there was a moment of silence. I just glared at that stupid smug smile of his. Then he did it. "Don't count on it." I yelled and stormed up the stairs. I didn't know which room was mine and I didn't care. I stormed into a room and slammed the door so hard I herd something crash. A few seconds later, I heard a knock on the door. "You know this is my room." I heard Demetri say. I slammed the door open and did a very child like thing. I stuck my tongue out at him. Then I stormed off. _"Jane, that really hurt on the inside ignore my sarcastic tone, that really, really hurt." _He called after me. For a second I was debating wheatear or not I should go back and break his jaw. No, I'll do it later. I stormed upstairs. Who does he think he is? I think he should mind his manners.


End file.
